The invention generally relates to a vibroseis seismic acquisition technique.
Seismic exploration involves surveying subterranean geological formations for hydrocarbon deposits. A survey typically involves deploying seismic source(s) and seismic sensors at predetermined locations. The sources generate seismic waves, which propagate into the geological formations creating pressure changes and vibrations along their way. Changes in elastic properties of the geological formation scatter the seismic waves, changing their direction of propagation and other properties. Part of the energy emitted by the sources reaches the seismic sensors. Some seismic sensors are sensitive to pressure changes (hydrophones) and others are sensitive to particle motion (e.g., geophones). Industrial surveys may deploy only one type of sensors or both. In response to the detected seismic events, the sensors generate electrical signals to produce seismic data. Analysis of the seismic data can then indicate the presence or absence of probable locations of hydrocarbon deposits.
One type of seismic source is an impulsive energy source, such as dynamite for land surveys or a marine air gun for marine surveys. The impulsive energy source produces a relatively large amount of energy that is injected into the earth in a relatively short period of time. Accordingly, the resulting data generally has a relatively high signal-to-noise ratio, which facilitates subsequent data processing operations. The use of an impulsive energy source for land surveys may pose certain safety and environmental concerns.
Another type of seismic source is a seismic vibrator, which is used in connection with a “vibroseis” survey. For a seismic survey that is conducted on dry land, the seismic vibrator imparts a seismic source signal into the earth, which has a relatively lower energy level than the signal that is generated by an impulsive energy source. However, the energy that is produced by the seismic vibrator's signal lasts for a relatively longer period of time.